A Jelly Roll and String Bikini Is All It Took
by Sakura-Maylo-G
Summary: Kagome and Sango relaxed on the blanket, relishing the sun as it touched their barely covered bodies. Suddenly, a low whistle sounded. The girls turned to see Miroku and InuYasha. Kagome turned to Sango and winked slyly. [oneshot]


Author's Note: Well here I am in North Carolina, swimming and having fun. I was wearing a shirt when I went swimming (I'm just not sexy enough to not wear one :) ) and it "clung" to my skin, showing off my swimsuit. Gave me idea. So here I am writing another one shot. My second so don't shoot me. Pure romance. I'll write a chapter story where it continues later but with some more humor. But for now, pure, sweet romance for our favorite couples! :)

I know that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo can't go through the well. WELL SCREW THAT! NOW THEY CAN!

Couples: InuYasha & Kagome (KIKYO MUST DIE!)

Miroku & Sango (not much but some...)

Dedication: To all my family in North Carolina. Tanks for the trip! I had a blast! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuman so don't sue!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Jelly Roll and String Bikini Is All It Took

"Oh wow! Look at all that water!" Shippo cried happily.

Kagome smiled down on the small kitsune. She had brought them all to North Carolina and the beach. Shippo said he didn't know what the ocean was but the others said they knew.

Kagome grunted slightly at the weight of the large umbrella she was carrying. Miroku had been nice enough to carry the cooler and the bag with the beach towels. Sango had the beach toys Kagome had brought for Shippo but she had been stuck with the large, heavy umbrella.

Suddenly, Kagome felt the weight of the umbrella shift, and soon she didn't feel any of it. Turning around, she saw InuYasha, hoisting the umbrella over his head and heading over to the spot she had pointed out.

"Humans..." Kagome heard him grunt. She frowned slightly. Did he always have to think of her being so weak and helpless?

'Yes...' Kagome's mind said and she sighed, hating the fact that she truly was weak and helpless.

"Um Kagome?" Sango said nervously. Kagome turned and faced her friend. She was covered head to foot with a large towel she had swiped from the bag.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure I'm wearing the right thing? Or enough?" she asked softly. Kagome smiled. Just the other day she had taken Sango shopping and had picked out a wonderful purple jelly roll top and a bikini bottom. However, Sango was very shy about her body and wasn't sure she had enough on. She knew once she took her towel off, the monk might actually faint at the sight of her.

"Sango don't worry! You look fine!"

"But why can't I have clothes like you?" she asked, pointing to Kagome's shirt and jean shorts. Glancing down, she stared at the faded jean shorts and the white top she wore. Thinking of what was underneath, she blushed slightly.

"Sango, believe me, you are wearing more than me. I... I just don't think I want to show off just yet," Kagome said softly.

"What do you mean? Look at what I'm wearing!" Sango said, confused.

"You're just wearing a jelly roll top! I've got a real, string bikini on!"

"You mean you have a smaller suit than mine?! Kagome nodded, blushing.

"Hey wench!" came InuYasha's muffled voice, interrupting their conversation. Kagome frowned. She turned to InuYasha and burst out laughing, seeing why his voice was muffled.

InuYasha's whole upper body was stuck inside of the umbrella. Apparently he had tried to set it up. It didn't seem to work.

"Oh InuYasha! Let me do it!" Kagome cried, rushing over to get him out.

"Wench! That thing was trying to eat me! And I'm drop dead hot!" InuYasha cried once they got his head unstuck.

"It wasn't trying to eat you InuYasha. You just don't know how to work it. Here, let me do it," Kagome paused, fixing the umbrella. Once she finished, she looked at InuYasha.

"InuYasha! I told you to put your swim suit on!" Kagome said, lifting a red pair of shorts.

"Kagome," InuYasha said, giving her a strange look, "How the hell can I put this on?" Kagome sighed before blushing a bright red. She couldn't help InuYasha like she had Shippo. Just the thought of helping InuYasha put swim trunks on made Kagome shake her head furiously, freeing herself of the images that brought themselves to her mind.

"Shippo!" Kagome called. Shippo ran up from the small pile of sand he had been making.

"Yeah Kagome?" Shippo said, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome handed Shippo two pairs of trunks. One red, the other navy.

"Shippo, you remember how to put on your swim suit right?"

"Uh huh."

"Can you help InuYasha and Miroku? You can go over to that changing room over there," Kagome said, pointing to a couple of stalls.

"InuYasha, don't attack ANYTHING. No matter how much it looks like a demon," Kagome said seriously. She could just picture him tearing up the hot dog stand.

"Where is the lecherous monk anyway?" InuYasha snorted, ignoring Kagome's order and glancing around.

"He was here a minute ago," Sango said as she sat down on the towel Kagome had set out.

"Were you worried about me dear Sango?" came Miroku's voice. Kagome turned to see Miroku walking up with two girls in tow.

"And who are these girls Miroku?" InuYasha snorted.

"This is Amy and Cassie. They volunteered to go swimming with me," Miroku said, smiling that perverted smile of his. The two girls each had long brown hair and were wearing bright one pieces.

Suddenly, Sango was standing in front of him, flame in her eyes. The monk took a step back. He knew the fire in those (wonderful) brown eyes all too well.

"Um Sango?" Kagome said softly, pointing to something. Sango glanced down and gasped. When she had jumped up, she had ripped the towel and it now revealed everything from her waist down, including the slim strip of fabric that covered her.

A slow line of blood began to trickle out of Miroku's nose. Amy and Cassie, looking disgusted at Miroku, stomped off, leaving Miroku there, staring at Sango's...

"Sango..." Miroku whispered, eyes running up and down her body. Luckily the towel was still covering her chest but Sango spun around before Miroku could reach out to anything.

"Miroku let me say something right now," Kagome said, walking in front of him, "There will be many girls here. You are not allowed to touch any of them," Miroku looked like he had died. But Kagome continued, "Except Sango. You can touch her as long as she says its okay." Miroku practically fainted while Sango turned pure white with horror.

"Alright, now I'll show you my suit Sango," Kagome said after making sure the boys were in the changing rooms. Shippo was to show InuYasha and Miroku how to put on their suits while the girls stayed on the beach and got ready to go swimming.

"Here, rub this stuff all over the skin that's exposed," Kagome said, handing a tube to Sango, "It'll protect you from the sun."

Confused, but listening to Kagome, Sango slipped off the rest of her towel and began covering herself in the white goop.

Sango did look wonderful. She had a lavender jelly roll top with a simple bikini bottom. Her longs legs stretched out in front of her as she slipped the sun screen on and rubbed it in. She had taken her hair out and it fell behind her, making her look very sexy.

Kagome slipped off her shorts and then took off her shirt, blushing slightly. She knew the boys wouldn't be out for a while so there was no rush.

"Kagome!" Sango said, surprised, "You're right. Your suit is smaller than mine!"

Kagome blushed as she looked down at herself. She had picked a lime green, true, string bikini. The top was very slim and tied on in the back and around the back of her neck. The small piece of cloth that covered her lower areas was tied on each side which showed off her long slender legs.

Sitting alongside Sango, Kagome slipped some of the sun screen on herself. After helping Sango with her back and getting herself completely covered in the goop, they leaned on their elbows, relaxing and enjoying the sun.

Suddenly, a long, low whistle sounded and the girl's heads snapped to their left. Miroku and InuYasha stared in wonder, their mouths dropping a little. Kagome turned to Sango and winked at her, smiling. Sango smiled back and watched as the boys approached them.

"Did I do it right Kagome?" Shippo said, bouncing onto Kagome's stomach. Kagome could see jealously pop onto InuYasha's face as Shippo sat on her stomach. She looked up and down to see that both Miroku and InuYasha had the right suits on plus they were on the right way too.

They both wore suits that Kagome had picked out. Red for InuYasha and navy for Miroku. Both guys looked very studly in their trunks and both of their chests were nicely covered with muscles. InuYasha was still his normal half demon self so a baseball cap that was turned around on top of his head hid the doggy ears Kagome loved so much. But for his claws and fangs, Kagome just hoped people wouldn't notice them. She also hoped people wouldn't ask about the rosary around Miroku's hand that kept the wind tunnel in check.

Kagome, mimicking Miroku, whistled. InuYasha blushed slightly but Miroku looked proud.

"Man, you guys look nice!" Kagome said, standing.

"So now what?" InuYasha said gruffly, turning his head out to the sea.

'God does Kagome look good...' InuYasha thought.

"Well, we swim of course!" Kagome explained, walking out to the water, Shippo and Sango trailing after her, "Oh and Miroku, remember what I said." Kagome turned to Sango who was blushing slightly.

They all stepped into the water and Kagome groaned as she felt the water caress her skin. InuYasha heard that groan and he felt lightning shoot down his lower half. A possessive growl touched his lips and he wished he could have Kagome right then and there. Sango slipped into the water behind Kagome and also groaned, which InuYasha was sure Miroku had heard.

"Hey InuYasha," Miroku whispered, his eyes still on Sango as she splashed Shippo softly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going after Sango. This is my chance. What are you going to do with Kagome?"

InuYasha blushed slightly, "I haven't decided yet. I know how to get Shippo out of the way... I just hope she doesn't sit me before I can talk to her."

"Alright... I'm out," Miroku said as he started over towards Sango. She was now alone as Shippo had swam over to Kagome.

"Good luck..." InuYasha murmured, watching Kagome.

As he slipped over to her, he heard Shippo cry, "Kagome, I'm going to build a great, big sand castle!"

"That's great Shippo!" Kagome cried, pointing to a big bucket of toys on the beach, "You can use those. I'm going to stay in the water for a bit longer. I'll come and help you in a little while."

Shippo began to swim away, pure joy in his eyes as he saw the big bucket of toys that he could use in his sand castle.

Miroku slipped up behind Sango, who didn't seem to notice that he was there. Quietly, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her back up against his chest. He heard Sango gasp and he closed his eyes, waiting for her hand to come colliding with his cheek. But it never came. He slowly opened his eyes to see Sango looking up at him, a slight smile on her face.

"Miroku... am I just another girl for you to hit on?" Sango said, turning around in his arms so that she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"Of course not Sango!" he said, blushing slightly, "You're not just another girl!" He leaned in and whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin, "You're MY girl."

"Not just yet Miroku," Sango whispered, turning her head to face him, making them only two inches apart. Miroku leaned a bit more forward until their foreheads rested against each others.

"Not yet. Not yet," Miroku murmured before slipping his lips onto her own.

Sango moaned into Miroku's mouth as his tongue ran over her lips, bringing heated sensations throughout her body. Taking advantage of her, Miroku slipped his tongue inside, and they both plunged into happiness, completely unaware of the water, waves, and the people around them.

'Seems Miroku succeeded,' InuYasha thought as he saw his friend and Sango kissing, 'I only wonder if I can.' InuYasha continued his trek over to Kagome.

'Seems like Sango's really hitting it off with Miroku,' Kagome thought as she spotted the two kissing. Turning away, she stared out to the endless sea, 'I wish InuYasha would hold me and kiss me like that. He's the only real reason I bought this suit.' Kagome sighed.

"No," Kagome said out loud and to herself, not knowing InuYasha was just behind her, "he only loves Kikyo. He doesn't love me like I love him."

InuYasha's heart stopped, 'She... she loves me?' InuYasha stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist. She gasped and turned around to face him, her hands covering her mouth.

"You... you heard me?" Kagome murmured.

InuYasha merely nodded. His burning desire to have her as his own was ragging a war in his blood stream and it was all he could do not to rip her bathing suit off right then and there and take her, make her his.

Instead, he brought one hand up and cupped her cheek in it. She leaned slightly into his touch.

"Is... is it true?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes... yes it is true," Kagome said, staring into his amber eyes, "I love you InuYasha."

InuYasha pulled Kagome to him, his mouth crashing onto her own. She cried out in surprise and InuYasha slipped his tongue next to hers, still cupping her cheek with his hand.

The kiss was short but sweet. Kagome didn't get a chance to say anything more as InuYasha pulled her to him, pressing her up against his chest. Kagome felt his muscles against her and curled into his embrace, loving the feel of him holding her.

"Kagome... do you really think I only love Kikyo?" InuYasha's voice was gruff and Kagome suddenly felt bad for him.

"I... I'm not sure... InuYasha," Kagome said, loving the way his name sounded. If he truly did love Kikyo, she didn't care, as long as he kept holding her like this.

"Why do you think I love only Kikyo? When the only one I love is you?" InuYasha whispered in her ear.

"You... you love me?" Kagome gasped, surprised.

InuYasha pushed her from him, holding her shoulders, and he looked her up and down. The string bikini didn't cover much and InuYasha liked it that way. Finally, he looked her in the eyes.

"Kagome... you are the only one I love. No one is as good as you. I want you as mine, and sometime soon I hope, you will be mine." InuYasha finished his speech with a chaste kiss but he quickly pulled back when Kagome pressed her chest against his, sending chills through his...

"Kagome, why the hell are you doing this to me?" InuYasha murmured, running his lips over her cheek.

"You like my suit?" Kagome said, smiling slyly.

"You got it just to get to me didn't you?" InuYasha licked her ear lobe teasingly.

"Did it work?"

"You bet it did damn it."

InuYasha suddenly pulled Kagome until the water was up to her neck, the murky water completely hiding everything under it's surface.

"InuYasha what are you-" but Kagome got cut off. InuYasha had swiftly untied the knot that had held her suit to her body. It floated around her as waves surrounded them.

"Nothing..." InuYasha said innocently, kissing her lips lightly.

"Nothing eh?" Kagome said, pressing her bare chest up against him once again. This time, Kagome could actually see him shiver.

"Kagome... do you know what you are doing to me right now?"

Kagome nodded, feeling a certain hardness pressing against her thigh. She was glad she had that effect over him. The feel of it however, made her wilt into her arms and he gladly scooped her into his arms, leaving small kisses down her neck.

Kagome suddenly realized he had retied her suit and she pouted slightly.

"Let's wait," InuYasha said softly, starting to head toward shore, "We don't want to do anything here, surrounded by the others."

"You mean our friends?" Kagome said, smiling.

For the first time since InuYasha had come out into the water with her, he frowned, and he had that annoyed look he always wore. Kagome giggled and he looked back down at her, smiling.

Kissing her forehead, he pulled her close while whispering, "I love you Kagome."

The End

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author's Note: Fun, fun, fun!

My fave couple is Inuman and Kagome so sorry Miroku/Sango lovers if I didn't give you guys enough. I'm sorry! -/- Please don't hurt me! Once I write this as a chapter story, I'll add more I promise! -/-

Well, once I finish my story called The Dance (READ IT!) I'll probably write the series on this whole subject. Inuman must go to the beach, build a sand castle, put up the umbrella, get his suit on, go boogie boarding, catch a fish (with a pole), and much more! Coming soon from your favorite author, Sakura G.!!! ;)

Until then, read my other Inu stories:

The Dance (chapters)

Chocolate (one shot)

Bubye for now! ;)

Sakura G. ;)

FF,MAC,&BI

I know I'm strange. Deal wit it

Length:

10 Microsoft Word Pages; 2985 Words


End file.
